


My Words are My Weapons

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent is NOT jealous. Allison was bound to meet someone in college and he's totally cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Words are My Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Set more or less in the same universe as my other Kate/Chris/Ally fic, though knowledge of said fic is not necessary. Just know that Kate stayed alive and human, and at some point they all started a relationship together. 
> 
> Title from the song Do Dhaari Talwaar

Allison tells him she’s met someone—a boy— in one of her classes, and Kate has to grab the phone out of his hands so he doesn’t smash it to bits.

This is what he wanted, he reminds himself for the millionth time as Kate plops him down on the couch. For his only child to go to college and meet boys who aren’t either werewolves or _her own father_. That’s what he specifically asked her to do.

And it’s not like Allison started out being happy with the arrangement either. She used to call him when she was just getting out of the shower, timing it so her roommate was out and therefore couldn’t hear the frankly obscene phonesex Allison was capable of having. He’d always cave because he is a dirty old man and weak besides, and most of the time Kate would be there, and she’d get on her knees and suck him off while he talked Allison through her orgasm.

But finally he managed to put his foot down, or maybe Allison just got bored he doesn’t remember, because now it’s a month later and she’s _met someone_.

“Daddy? Are you still there?”

Kate hands him the phone once she determines he’s calm enough. “Yeah Ally, I’m still here.”

Even without seeing his face Allison knows what’s up. “You’re totally jealous right now aren’t you?” He hears the smugness in her voice but doesn’t give her the satisfaction of hearing him voice his groan of agreement.

“It’s my issue to deal with. You don’t worry about anything but your classes and your…friends ok?”

“His name is Chris too, thought that was pretty weird at first but he’s a total dreamboat.”

And that’s when Chris figures out she’s lying through her teeth.

Kate must figure it out too because she bursts out laughing and clapping, leaving off only to mention ‘oh my god Chris your _face_ ’. He musses his hair in frustration. These women are going to be his death.

Allison is laughing too. He can hear it even though he’s holding the phone away again. “You haven’t made me come in a _month_ daddy. Don’t think I’m not pissed off about that. I wasn’t lying about there being a guy called Chris in my Biology class though, but I think he’s too busy making out with Stiles to notice me much.”

“The only thing I feel like giving you right now is a spanking.”

“Ooh, you promise?” Great. Now he’s thinking about it.

“Gonna put you right over my knee baby girl. Smack you all red till you’re dripping for me.” Kate starts kissing his neck and he turns his back to her to allow for better access. She apparently likes the idea.

“Mmm, yeah?” He can’t see her, but Allison is definitely touching herself at the thought. He knows what her room looks like and he can picture her on her purple bed pulling down her pajamas and panties to go straight for her clit. Allison doesn’t like to tease herself when she masturbates, only doing so at Chris’ request. It’s been a month, he won’t make her draw it out.

“Want you here, now,” she breathes. She’s a two hour drive away but if Chris thought for a second she was serious he’d be in the car already. “Want you here all the time.”

“I’m a bit too old to be a college boy sweetheart.”

“You could be my hot professor I’m having an illicit affair with, then.” It’s faint but he can hear the shlick shlick sound of her fingers speeding up.

“That gets you hot, does it?” Kate’s hands are moving to his fly while he tries to concentrate on the fantasy. “But professor Argent, I _really_ need an A in this class,” he mimics, and Allison gives a soft ‘oh god’. His sister is stroking him fully hard now, and he doesn’t hide the pleased sounds he’s making from his daughter.

“Is that Aunt Kate? Is she touching you right now?” Chris is reduced to only being able to nod, so Kate answers in the affirmative for him. “I wish I could see it, you two look so good together.”

“Remind me, when fall break is again?” Chris lets his head fall back against Kate’s shoulder, the material of her sweater soft and lovely against his cheek and the phone tucked tightly in the crook of his other shoulder. He’s going to have a sore neck later but he doesn’t care one bit. Kate rubs her thumb up over the head of his cock, which is just unfair.

“Two weeks. Just two more weeks then I get a four day weekend. I’m gonna ride you ‘till you cry daddy.”

Lord. Can he even make it two weeks? Maybe with Kate here, if she keeps doing that twisty thing with her hand she knows he likes.

“Getting close,” Allison informs him, tone surprisingly composed. “I just need—talk to me. Please.”

“You gonna come for me sweetheart? Don’t. _Fuck_ , do that again Kate. Don’t hold back, let me hear you.” Allison moans so pretty, and it’s just for him. He’s possibly the luckiest man alive.

“Tell me I’m your good girl.”

“You’re my best girl, baby. Let daddy hear you let go. Come for me.” Allison cries out, long and loud, and Chris hopes her walls are relatively soundproof.

She takes a minute to come down before speaking again.

“Love you daddy.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

Allison sighs. “That was really fun but I probably should go finish this lab report thing I have due Thursday.”

“Go on, I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Tell Aunt Kate I say bye.”

“She heard you, don’t worry.”

“Talk to you later then.”

“Bye Allison, study hard ok?”

He can feel her eyes roll. “Ok _dad_.”

He chuckles and she hangs up. He does the same and turns to kiss Kate on the cheek.

“I can’t help but notice you stopped touching me,” he remarks, trying for casual.

She just goes ‘mmm-hmm’ and this time his groan is one of frustration.

“Fuck, sis, come on, let me finish.”

“Hell no, you’re going to fuck me with it and _maybe_ I’ll let you come that way.” She leaves him then, going down the hall to their bedroom because she’s not about have sex on the couch.

He gets up and forces himself not to run after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
